footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Mauritian League
Mauritius | confed = CAF | founded = 1935 | teams = 14 | relegation = National Second Division | levels = 1 | domest_cup = MFA Cup Republic Cup | confed_cup = Champions League Confederation Cup | champions = AS Port-Louis 2000 | season = 2011 | most successful club = Fire Brigade SC (13) FC Dodo (13) | tv = | website = http://mauritiusfootball.com/ | current = 2011 Mauritian League }} Mauritian League (also known as the Barclays League for sponsorship reasons) is the top division of football in Mauritius, governed by the Mauritius Football Association since its establishment in 1935. Barclays League - 2011 Clubs * AS de Vacoas-Phoenix * AS Port-Louis 2000 * AS Rivière du Rempart * Centre Technique National François-Blaquart * Cercle de Joachim SC * Curepipe Starlight SC * Entente Boulet Rouge-Riche Mare Rovers * Bambous Etoile de L'Ouest SC * Faucon Flacq SC * Pamplemousses SC * Petite Rivière Noire SC * Pointe-aux-Sables Mates * Savanne SC * Union Sportive de Highlands National Second Division - 2011 Clubs * AS Quatre-Bornes * Belin S.C. * Black Horns * Bolton City Youth Club * Case Noyale F.C. * Chamarel F.C. * La Cure Sylvester S.C. * Mahebourg Quartier F.C. * Rivière-du-Rempart Star Knitwear Previous winners *1935 : Curepipe SC *1936 : Garrison *1937 : Garrison *1938 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1939 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1940 : no championship *1941 : no championship *1942 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1943 : no championship *1944 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1945 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1946 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1947 : Collège St. Esprit *1948 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1949 : Faucons *1950 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1951 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1952 : no championship *1953 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1954 : Faucons *1955 : Faucons *1956 : no championship *1957 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) & Faucons (double) *1958 : Faucons *1959 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1960 : no championship *1961 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1962 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1963 : Racing Club (Quatre Bornes) *1964 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1965 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1966 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1967 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1968 : FC Dodo (Curepipe) *1969 : no championship *1970 : no championship *1971 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1972 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1973 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1974 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1975 : Hindu Cadets (Quatre Bornes) *1976 : Muslim Scouts Club (Port Louis) *1976/77 : Hindu Cadets (Quatre Bornes) *1977/78 : Racing Club (Quatre Bornes)) *1978/79 : Hindu Cadets (Quatre Bornes) *1979/80 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1980/81 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1981/82 : Police Club (Port Louis) *1982/83 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1983/84 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1984/85 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1985/86 : Cadets Club (Quatre Bornes) *1986/87 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1987/88 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1988/89 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1989/90 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1990/91 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1991/92 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1992/93 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1993/94 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *1994/95 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1995/96 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1996/97 : Sunrise Flacq United (Flacq) *1997/98 : Scouts Club (Port Louis) *1998/99 : Fire Brigade SC (Beau Bassin-Rose Hill) *2000 : no championship *2000/01 : Olympique de Moka *2002 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2003 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2003/04 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2004/05 : AS Port-Louis 2000 *2005/06 : Pamplemousses SC *2006/07 : Curepipe Starlight SC *2007/08 : Curepipe Starlight SC *2008/09 : Curepipe Starlight SC *2010 : Pamplemousses SC *2011 : AS Port-Louis 2000 Qualified for African Champion League * 2001: Olympique de Moka * 2002: AS Port-Louis 2000 * 2003: AS Port-Louis 2000 * 2003/04: AS Port-Louis 2000 * 2004/05: AS Port-Louis 2000 * 2005/06: Pamplemousses SC * 2006/07: Curepipe Starlight SC * 2007/08: Curepipe Starlight SC * 2008/09: Curepipe Starlight SC * 2010: Pamplemousses SC Qualified for African Confederation Cup * 2004: AS Port-Louis 2000 * 2005: Savanne SC * 2006: Pointe aux Sables Mates * 2007: Curepipe Starlight SC * 2008: Petite Rivière Noire SC * 2009: AS de Vacoas-Phoenix * 2010: Pamplemousses SC Performance By Club Topscorers External links *FIFA *OLEOLE *Mauritian League Competition History Category:Leagues